mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
KJ Noons
KJ Noons is a professional boxer and a mixed martial artist currently signed to Strikeforce and he has also competed in Dream and also EliteXC where he was the first and last lightweight champion. He is known of course for his exceptional striking ability, both in the hands and the feet with his kicks taking a slight edge. Strikeforce Noons most recently faced ground specialist Conor Heun in his Strikeforce debut, defeating him by a narrow, controversial but exciting split decision. He next faced another ground specialist but well-rounded striker as well, Jorge Gurgel. Noons defeated Gurgel in a controversial and bloody fight, knocking him unconscious in the second round. Noons made a quick turnaround, facing Nick Diaz for the Strikeforce welterweight title in a rematch of their bout two months after the Gurgel fight. Diaz defeated Noons via a close unanimous decision to retain the belt and avenge the earlier loss. During the bout, Noons suffered a broken jaw and a broken left hand but continued to battle onwards. After recovering, Noons faced striker Jorge Masvidal at lightweight. The fight was reportedly for a title shot against Strikeforce lightweight champion Gilbert Melendez. Masvidal defeated Noons via dominant unanimous decision, opening a big hematoma over Noons's right eye with a flying knee. Noons took some time off to recover and he next returned against Billy Evangelista, defeating Evangelista with a close and controversial unanimous decision in Noons' hometown of San Diego, California. Noons wasted no time in signing to face former Strikeforce lightweight champion and old-school UFC veteran Josh Thomson in a Strikeforce lightweight title eliminator. Thomson controlled Noons on the ground en route to a dominant unanimous decision. Noons next signed to face prospect Ryan Couture on Strikeforce's final event. The fight was excellent with several potent exchanges but Couture was awarded the controversial split decision victory. UFC president Dana White expressed outrage at the decision and implied that both men would receive UFC contracts and a possible immediate rematch for their respective UFC debuts. The UFC Noons next made his UFC debut against WEC and UFC veteran Donald Cerrone. Cerrone outstruck Noons and bloodied him on the ground with elbows and punches en route to a dominant unanimous decision. Noons got a second chance in the UFC signing to fight George Sotiropoulos. The two fighters went to war with Noons pulling out a bloody unanimous decision. Noons was next set to fight striker Sam Stout. Less than a week before the fight both fighters successfully petitioned to have the fight switched to 170 pounds from 155. Noons quickly knocked the veteran Stout out cold. Noons had a decent layoff before next signing in October 2014 to fight striker Daron Cruickshank. Fights *KJ Noons vs. Bryson Kamaka - The fight ended in a spectacular high kick knockout. *KJ Noons vs. Charles Bennett - The fight was Noons's first loss in his career. *KJ Noons vs. Edson Berto *Nick Diaz vs. KJ Noons 1 - The fight was for the vacant EliteXC lightweight title. Nick Diaz disputed the cut stoppage loss. *KJ Noons vs. Yves Edwards - The fight was for the EliteXC lightweight title with Noons defending. *KJ Noons vs. Andre Amade - The fight was the Dream debut of Noons. *KJ Noons vs. Conor Heun - The fight was the Strikeforce debut ofNoons. The decision was controversial despite the great action throughout. I scored it a draw personally. Conor Heun took the fight on two weeks' notice replacing Charles Bennett. The fight was said to be one of the best fights of 2010. *KJ Noons vs. Jorge Gurgel - The fight was Jorge Gurgel's first knockout loss. It was a controversial fight, with Noons landing two illegally late blows. The referee was Kerry Hatley. *Nick Diaz vs. KJ Noons 2 - The fight was for the Strikeforce welterweight title with Nick Diaz defending. Noons suffered a broken jaw and broken left hand in the bout. *Jorge Masvidal vs. KJ Noons *KJ Noons vs. Billy Evangelista *K.J. Noons vs. Ryan Couture - The fight was the final Strikeforce fight for both men. *KJ Noons vs. Daron Cruickshank *Alex Oliveira vs. KJ Noons Category:Lightweight fighters Category:Welterweight fighters Category:Boxers